Lost in Transition
by Lapis Lazuli Ichigo
Summary: In which some British slang doesn't carry over to its American counterparts making for a situation that could change the world. Or Not. No pairings,rated t for cursing.
1. Part 0 of 2: Knocked Up

Lost in Transition: Different Dialects

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: A simple sentence from Arthur changes everything as Alfred completely takes it the wrong way. No romance or mpeg (stated because the prologue could be taken in several different ways).

Warning: Alfred not reading the atmosphere, British slang, misconceptions of romance, curse words, and American terms—you have been warned.

XXxxxxXX

_**Prologue:**_

_**Confession?**_

XXxxxxXX

Location: Canada's House, Ottawa

It was a cloudy Friday when his brother turned up cold and shivering on his doorstep. His clothes were ragged, and farad at the edges as if he'd been through the ringer and his smile was somewhat strained as he was led to a couch and given hot chocolate.

Matthew let the silence stretch as he waited patiently for his brother to speak, knowing sooner or later he would.

And he right…

Alfred was silent for a long time before he finally spoke.

"I think Iggy is losing his marbles." He said calmly as if he was just talking about the weather and not the mental well being of his older brother/father figure.

Canada stared at him unable to figure out why Alfred was talking about this.

It wasn't often that his brother actually left the United States even for meetings, so the fact that he was visiting was a much unexpected surprise considering the most recent news.

According to world economists, the American economy is recovering faster than expected, meaning that the eventually fall of the United States was not coming any time soon, and the world's sole superpower would more than likely remain in power—especially considering the European Union disastrous fallout…

Still, even if things were starting to return to normal, Alfred was not the same, happy person he'd been—

"Why do you think that?" Matthew asked glancing over his cup to his twin trying very hard not to react to his brother previous words.

_What the maple did Arthur say?_

Alfred signed carefully placing his cup of cocoa on the nearby side table. "Last week, during our usual meet-up, he…" He trailed off muttering.

Canada couldn't make out anything he said. "Repeat it again. Arthur did what?"

Alfred signed again thoroughly depressed about his next words, and the fact he had to repeat (again) his words.

"Arthur…confused to me."

Matthew's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?"

He confessed? To Alfred?

Matthew knew they were close but to actually…no, wait if that was true then perhaps all those arguments between them made some sense… Like, the reason Arthur always picked a fight with Alfred was because he'd didn't know how to express his feelings…and then there was that 'Special Relationship' to consider'—

_How could I miss this?_

"—tie, hello Mattie you listening?"

'Mattie' blinked apparently he'd spaced out on Alfred. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that Arthur confessed that Francis knocked him up!"

Mattie passed out.

XXxxxxXX

**Author's Note**: A real shocker for Mattie. Though the thought of him reading more into the relationship between Alfred and Arthur was probably logical (and rather funny) to write. Still, I'm keeping to my profile promises and not making any romance the central theme of any of my fan fictions. Though the ironic thing is I'm a fan of USUK...oh well, I think a no pairing fan fic is better ('cause I am terrible at writing romance).

British slang: knocked up-This means to **wake someone up**. While in the USA, 'knocked up' means that, that person is pregnant. ( I kind of assumed Matthew would know some American slang from spending too much time around Alfred, so I'm not too sure if this means something in Canada…if it does please ignore it for the sake of this fan fic plot).

_**Readers of 'Secrets from America'**_: the next chapter should be posted sometime today.

Anyhow, please **read **and **review**!

It lets me know someone is reading this fan fiction.


	2. Part 1 of 2: Arrival

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: A simple sentence from Arthur changes everything as Alfred completely takes it the wrong way. No romance or mpeg (stated because the prologue could be taken in several different ways).

Warning: Alfred not reading the atmosphere, British slang, misconceptions of romance, curse words, American terms, and Alfred encouraging chaos—you have been warned.

_**XXxxxxXX**_

_**Part 1 of 2:**_

_**Meetings**_

_**XXxxxxXX**_

Waking up his brother took more time then Alfred thought.

After going though almost every wake up procedure he could think of, he decided to simply wait until his brother woke up—a very time consuming task considering they were suppose to leave for another update on the European Union's financial status soon.

Like in the next ten minutes—

"What happened?" Matt asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up from his position on the sofa.

Alfred signed rubbing his head. "Oh nothing much…I just told you that Arthur's pregnant—"

There was a loud clunk of a body hitting the floor.

Alfred cursed.

Why did his brother have to be so pathetic?

_Seriously._

XXxxxxXX

Walking in late into the World Conference room was a lot harder than usual with his brother over his shoulder. Heads turned in his direction almost instantly, and angry remarks from several (annoying) nations were swept to the side as Alfred helped his brother into a chair. He settled both his and his northern brother's things next to each other ignoring the biting words from the head of table as Ludwig made his displeasure about their tardiness known.

Not that Alfred cared.

Late or not, the other nations always found something to insult him with, especially Iggy—

His mind screeched to a halt.

Twisting in his seat he located the Briton several chairs down having a fight with Francis about frog's and wine…and sheep…? [1]

Alfred wasn't sure.

The strange customs of the Europeans always seemed to throw him for a loop (or two) any time there was more than one of them in a room— [2]

"Ugh…" A moan from his left cut off his thoughts as his brother came to.

"You finally up Mattie?" Alfred asked leaning on one arm as he watched Arthur.

"Yeah…" Mattie blinked, vision finally coming into focus as he realized where he was. "When did the meeting start? And where's Kumakichi? You didn't forget him somewhere did you?"

Alfred tried not to look too nervous as he answered. "The meeting started a while ago, nothing new. Arthur hates Francis, chair thrown out window, sheep, Yao and Ivan trying to hide from their deranged siblings, frogs, Vash threatening violence (why exactly was he awarded the peace prize?), Gilbert laughing manically up in the vents, and Feliciano made some pasta—"

"You didn't answer me. Where is Kumajo?"

"He's…um…he's…"

"You left him at home didn't you?"

"No!" Mattie glared at him. "Fine, but I gave him some food."

Mattie sighed, waving off his brother's excuses. Kumasho being at home was a lot better than the time he forgot him at the zoo. Small polar bear or not, it had taken a lot of quick talking to get themselves out of that mess…

"And?"

Alfred blinked at him. "And what?"

"Did you find out if Arthur really is…?" He trailed off, somehow unable to say the word.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "No I haven't figured out if our former caretaker has been knocked up." He glanced up at the clock, checking the time. "If we wait ten more minutes, we can interrogate him during break."

Matt nodded. "Alright—wait, where's my briefcase? And my cell phone? And my wallet?"

Alfred chuckled nervously trying not to flinch when his brother leveled angry eyes at him.

He was so dead.

XXxxxxxXX

_**Omake**_

XXxxxxXX

There were certain things about his twin brother that deeply grated on his nerves. The fact that Alfred couldn't control his strength, his annoying volume when in the presence of the other nations, there was a huge list that the Canadian could list—but the one thing above all the really made the calm, very patient nation want to murder his brother amounted to one very simple thing.

Alfred was very forgetful.

If the subject, or object or whatever the thing was that didn't belong to him, or if the topic didn't interest him, Alfred forgot. It was a simple as that.

Case in point—Kumaji, Matthew's companion who was missing.

XXxxxxXX

Matthew sighed again rubbing his head. After noticing that his brother was not holding his polar bear, he did what any sane person would do when faced with an annoying American—he panicked.

"What do you mean you don't remember where you put him down?!" Matthew yelled (whispered) into his cell phone.

After discovering the missing bear, the two had split up to cover more ground. Matthew was searching the bird cages, while half way around the zoo his very absence minded brother was checking out the bear cages…and not looking for Kumakichi.

Matthew groaned. "Fine, whatever. Just look and—wait, what did you say?!"

His eyes went wide, a bead of sweat sliding down his face as he tried to comprehend his brother's words.

Alfred groaned from the other side of line. "I _said_ that the zoo keepers are freaking out about an escaped animal, apparently some blanc [3] bear that running loose in the zoo, and—"

THUD.

Alfred blinked. "Hey Matt, what was that sound? Hello? Are you there?!"

He didn't get a reply; his brother was too busy running in the direction of the chaos, his red and white Canadian phone lying on the cement floor abandoned.

XXxxxxXX

[1] In the English dub for Hetalia, England and France are fighting (as usual) and somehow, (it's kind of random) Francis decides to yell out that Arthur is the black sheep of Europe. Of course Alfred just happens to walk by and Arthur is totally embossed, tries to strangle Francis. Though I can totally compare to my American personification—why exactly is Arthur considered the black sheep of Europe? If anyone knows please tell me, I'm curious.

[2] I don't know about the rest of my fellow citizens, but some things really don't' transfer over cultures… Like European to American personal space…

[3] Blanc, French for 'white': Sometimes used in the United States to tell the difference between Canadian and American white bears.

**Author's Note**: Short chapter, but the next one should hopefully be a bit longer and finally end this chaos. Poor, poor Arthur he is so going to get a shock during the lunch break… Sorry if its terrible, I had to rush this, as I'm suppose to be doing homework (dead boring and stupidly long) and my mom's coming. I'll re-edit it again later.

Sorry about the late updates on some of my fan fictions, I've been all over the place since school started again, and I'm having a really hard time with Pre-Calculus.

Until next time…

Please **Read** and **Review**!

Alfred needs to cause more chaos!


End file.
